Individual Couplets
by fornwalt
Summary: Brendan x May. A rhyming game gets a bit out of hand between the two trainers.


A/N: Based on the GAMES (I have no idea if Brendan was in the show, and I don't really care. :P ). Enjoy! (Special thankies to Krissy for betaing even though she couldn't care less about the fandom!)

* * *

**Individual Couplets**

Brendan and May were lounging by a lake, completely ignoring each other as they stared at the clouds reflecting in the water. Their pokémon were playing together in their respective elements, trying to have fun without destroying the scenery. The bird pokémon took to the skies, flitting about in a game of tag; the water pokémon swam from one side of the lake to the other in a makeshift race; and the remaining pokémon leapt about in the grassy landscape that encircled the water.

Finally, May huffed and sat up, glancing around the peaceful area and forest behind them.

"I'm bored," she complained. "Let's play a game!"

Brendan opened one eye and tilted his head slightly to observe the restless girl while still lazing, "What kind of game?"

She thought for a moment, and he chuckled and closed his eye, letting her figure things out. Finally, May grinned and crossed her legs, swiveling to face Brendan. Taking a deep, pronounced breath to let him know she was ready to start something, she leaned forward and said:

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you;

"Your character's off, and your sense of humor is too."

Picking up on the challenge, Brendan sat up and met her gaze with amused hazel eyes. Under her stare, he waved a hand casually.

"You laugh at me, May, but you're to blame.

"I'm only here for your quest to fame."

May pouted slightly and glanced sideways at her Raichu, who was too busy having an electric war with Brendan's Jolteon to notice its trainer watching. Her eyes drifted to her Marshtomp—swimming around with his Goldeen—and she let out a laugh and turned back to him.

"No one said you had to come with me,

"I'm waiting now—go ahead, make your plea."

Brendan came back with another rhyme almost instantly. Smirking triumphantly, he said:

"There's a reason for my company, fine, I admit,

"That I tag along because of your plain lack of wit."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, almost offended, and folded her arms. The game was quickly turning sour, and she knew it was her fault for starting it out as she had, but May had never been into the idea of giving up. She would continue the poetic battle until he forfeited. Riding on his thoughts, she made her comeback.

"I suppose I should remind you, my friend, as you prattle;

"Your pokémon are still here because I won that battle!"

Brendan laughed outright at that comment, much to May's growing irritation.

"Don't be like that—I stepped aside to let you take over.

"It's a good thing you're as lucky as a four-leaf clover."

The smug look on Brendan's face angered May, and she stood up to get the edge of intimidation. Beyond them, their pokémon had stopped to listen into their exchange, confused as to why the two were insulting each other. May pointed a finger at him.

"Luck has nothing to do with my success;

"My triumph's all skill. Don't think any less!"

He stood as well, still smirking arrogantly, pleased to have her on the defensive now. He clearly thought her response amusing, and that he didn't seem to take her title as a trainer seriously made May's blood boil.

"I'll admit you have the talent to be good

"But you would stop training to flirt if you could."

May gasped, outraged at his comment, even though it was obvious that he just said it to get under her skin—she had no interest in any boy but the one smiling down her, and he knew it. She scowled and turned from him, walking towards the trees in a huff, shouting one last rhyme over her shoulder.

"It hurts me to think of what you imply.

"So now, to you, I say simply 'good-bye'."

She called her pokémon back, and once the balls were securely in her bag, she stormed from the lake. Brendan watched her go, smugly satisfied that—even though she had gotten in the last rhyme—he had won. But as she disappeared into the forest, his pride burned down. May never had the chance to flirt with other guys; whenever she was in a town, she was always rushing from the Pokécenter to the Pokémart to the nearest gym. In fact, the only occasions _he _really got to connect with her was times like this, when they took a moment to relax and her mind drifted from her lifetime goal long enough to have a conversation that didn't concern pokémon.

His Absol padded up beside him, glancing sideways at its trainer with confusion. Cocking its head, it questioned, "Absol?"

Brendan cursed quietly in response and called all of his pokémon back, racing after his friend. He could only pray that she stuck to the main path, because if she ventured into the trees he would never find her. Keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of her, he mentally sighed. Stupid, that's what he was. The conversation could have been normal—they could have just talked, instead of rhyming insults, but no. He had to let his competitive side best him, and now May was hurting because of it.

Moments later, he slowed to a walk as he saw a familiar brunette treading along the beaten path, head drooped as she stared at the ground. Mind whirling, Brendan jogged up behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. May jumped and whipped around to face him, blinking to clear the tears from her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked softly. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"I didn't mean it—I was out of line.

"What can I do to make you mine?"

May's eyes widened for a moment, and then she laughed slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back; grateful that his final poem had dispelled her melancholy mood. After a minute May leaned up and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. As he stared down at her in surprise, she giggled and tapped his nose.

"I'd have thought after three months you'd get a clue.

"You think that I flirt, but it's only for you!"

* * *

A/N: I'm not a poet, but I think it's important to expand your horizon when you can. Hope I didn't butcher it too much for the REAL poets out there! XD


End file.
